Transformations
by Tinamour
Summary: Oyez, oyez, braves gens, la très véridique histoire du prince Edern, qui voulait être aussi fort que dix hommes réunis...
1. Injustices

Bonjour !

J'ai commencé ce OS parce que, ce matin, une amie m'a mise au défi d'écrire un OS avec juste 500 mots par chapitre. J'ai accepté, et voilà ce que ça donne...

PS (Petit Secret): En fait, ce chapitre compte 502 mots...

**Chapitre 1 : Injustice**

-Mes chers fils, nous accueille mon père,une moue de contentement sur le visage.

Je hais cet air satisfait qu'il prend dès que l'un de nous entre dans son champ de vision. À l'en croire, nous sommes "sa plus belle réussite". Je hais cette expression, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle nous englobe tous les quatre, nous met dans le même sac, nous fait perdre notre personnalité, la multitude de petites choses qui font que nous sommes ceux que nous sommes...

En fait, mon père fait tout pour oublier que nous sommes différents.

Que JE suis différent.

Je ne lui ressemble pas, pas plus qu'à mes cadets.

Eux sont de parfaits clones, semblables en tous points à notre géniteur, partageant jusqu'à ses convictions les plus intimes.

Ils ont tous des cheveux bruns clairs, des yeux noisettes, une figure anguleuse, une bouche fine, presque féminine, qui tremble au moindre mécontentement. Ce ne sont qu'une bande de lavettes, tout juste bons à laver le sol.

Moi, je ne suis pas une réplique conforme. J'ai une stature plus imposante que la leur, mes cheveux sont plus foncés et mes yeux sont sombres, presque noirs. Et puis, je suis capable de manier n'importe quelle arme sans être un véritable danger publique.

C'est parce que je suis plus fort, plus loyal, plus rusé, plus apte au commandement, que mon père, craignant que mes frères ne me jalousent (ce que les "précautions" paternelles ne les empêchent pas de faire), nous réduit à ses quatre fils, sans jamais nous différencier autrement que par nos prénoms.

Parlons-en, de nos prénoms ! Des dénominations imbéciles, commençant toutes par la même lettre : Edern, Edvard, Eozen, Ewen.

Très original, n'est-ce pas ?

Nos vassaux ne se donnent même pas la peine de nous nommer ainsi, ils se contentent des "quatre fils MacHigh". Encore une preuve de cet anonymat qui m'étouffe...

Mais, quand je gouvernerai, tout cela changera. On connaîtra mon nom dans tout le pays, il sera craint et respecté. JE serai craint et respecté.

-...Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour vous entretenir d'une affaire de la plus haute importance.

Alignés en rang d'oignon face au trône, nous avons une vue panoramique idéale sur notre père et souverain, qui, pour le moment, tousse à cause d'un mauvais rhume. Nous retenons tous notre souffle, attendant impatiemment qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Comme vous le savez, mes chers fils, je commence à me faire vieux...

Une seconde quinte de toux s'empare de lui. À croire qu'il va cracher ses poumons.

-Il est donc temps, réussit-il à dire en reprenant son souffle, que je vous laisse ma place.

Vous ? Que veut-il dire par là ?

-J'ai décidé de partager le royaume entre vous quatre.

Quoi ?! Mais il n'a pas le droit !

Je suis l'aîné, la souveraineté me revient. "Primogéniture", que ça s'appelle dans les lois.

Un vieux barbon moribond ne peut pas changer sur un simple coup de tête une phrase écrite dans un livre depuis des siècles !


	2. Magie écossaise

**Chapitre 2 : Magie écossaise**

Mon cheval galope dans les Highlands.

J'ai envie de casser, de briser, de faire éprouver à quelqu'un toute la douleur que je ressens.

Le paysage défile sur les côtés sans que j'y prête la moindre attention.

Plus rien ne m'importe. Si ce n'est la vengeance.

Mon père a peur, peur de moi, de cet être si différent qu'il ne parvient pas à maîtriser.

Dès ma naissance, la crainte s'était installée dans son esprit. La première chose qu'il a remarquée en me prenant dans ses bras a été mes yeux. Il a alors compris que le nourisson qu'il tenait maladroitement entre ses bras, que son premier fils, serait plus fort que lui, animé par d'autres valeurs, mu par d'autres passions.

C'est pourquoi, pour préserver ce pays, qu'il se vante d'avoir enrichi, défendu, pour préserver cet héritage qui lui vient de ses aïeux, il a pris la décision de le partager plutôt que de me voir en devenir le souverain.

Pourtant, je me prépare à cette tâche depuis mon plus jeune âge. J'ai appris à me battre, à lire et à écrire (sciences que je juge inutile), j'ai potassé durant des nuits entières les textes qui régissent nos vies.

Et maintenant, l'oeuvre de ma jeunesse et mes projets d'avenir s'écroulent, sans espoir de retour.

Soudain, mon solide étalon se cabre, manquant de me faire vider les étriers.

Je le calme assez vite et cherche autour de moi la raison de son affolement.

Un bruit derrière moi me fait me retourner. C'est comme un appel cristallin. La petite bestiole qui le pousse est bleuâtre, minuscule et ressemble à une flamme.

Un feu-follet.

On raconte aux enfants, le soir, au coin du feu, que ses êtres fantastiques guident les hommes vers leur destin. Je n'y ai jamais cru, mais, aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Ils guident mes pas, formant une guirlande lumineuse à travers le bois.

Quand le dernier s'évapore, je me retrouve face à une chaumière creusée dans la pierre et dont la cheminée exhale une fumée grise.

Curieux, je pousse la porte de bois, qui s'ouvre sans aucune résistance.

À l'intérieur, des ours en bois. Au plafond, dans les coins, partout. Et sous toutes les formes : jouets, scies, ustensiles de cuisine,...

Dans un coin, une veille femme aux cheveux gris relevés en un chignon négligé. Elle taille dans une bûche qui doit être plus lourde qu'elle. Des copeaux jonchent le sol, ainsi que les vêtements de la femme.

-Je peux vous aider ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix grinçante.

-A moins que vous n'ayez un moyen de me donner la force de dix hommes...

A tout hasard...

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière, répond-elle. Mais, si vous m'achetez quelque chose, je pourrai peut-être vous aider.

Je pouffe. Elle est folle.

Je laisse mon regard errer sur ses productions.

-Une planche à fromage ? je propose.

-Si vous rajoutez votre chevalière.

Je la retire de mon doigt et la pose dans la paume tendue.

-Marché conclu...

OUI ! J'y suis arrivée ! 500 mots, pas un de plus.


	3. La force de dix hommes réunis

**Chapitre 3 : La force de dix hommes réunis**

Un morceau de fromage.

C'est tout ce que la veille femme m'a donné (en plus de la planche bien sûr).

Je suis sorti de sa cabane, convaincu qu'elle se moquait de moi et, quand je me suis retourné, il n'y avait plus rien. La petite clairière avait disparu et je me retrouvais seul avec mon cheval au beau milieu d'un cercle de hautes pierres couvertes de runes.

J'ai avalé le morceau de fromage avec une moue de dégoût. Je déteste le fromage, et celui-ci était particulièrement dégoûtant.

J'ai enfourché mon cheval et nous sommes repartis au grand galop jusqu'au château.

Dans la cour, Edvard m'attendait, faisant les cents pas.

Je ne lui ai pas accordé d'attention et suis allé remettre ma monture dans son box.

Trente secondes plus tard, mon cher frère était devant la porte, visiblement pressé de me parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Rien, répond-il en se tortillant comme s'il était pris d'une envie pressante. Père voulait juste savoir où tu étais parti.

-Et bien, dis-lui que ça ne le regarde pas ! rugis-je, hors de moi.

Les yeux d'Edvard s'exorbitent.

-Edern, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Bien sûr que ça va ! Tout va très bien même ! Mon grabataire de père vient de me dépouiller de mon héritage en faveur de toi et des autres misérables qui me servent de frères ! Alors, oui, ça va parfaitement !

Je le pousse d'un vigoureux coup d'épaule qui le fait presque tomber à la renverse et je fonce dans ma chambre.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me venger, de faire changer mon père d'avis. Il faut qu'il comprenne que je suis le seul capable de diriger le royaume.

Mes yeux tombent sur une hache accrochée en décoration sur un mur.

Coutume débile. Une arme est faite pour se défendre, pas pour égayer des parois de pierres.

Une idée germe doucement dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Je pourrais convaincre mon père par la force...En menaçant de le tuer, il n'aura pas le choix, il me cèdera le trône sur le champ.

Mes doigts se referment sur le manche de l'arme.

Je descend à toute vitesse les escaliers jusqu'à la salle d'audience.

Mon père est seul, assis sur son trône, endormi dans sa longue barbe blanche.

Mon arrivée bruyante le tire de son sommeil, et il sourit en me voyant m'approcher à grandes enjambées.

-Edern...

Je me dirige droit vers l'un des côtés de la salle, où une dalle de pierre gravée nous représente, mes frères et moi.

-Que fais-tu, mon fils ?

Je lève ma hache, animé par une force presque animale, et l'abaisse violemment.

La pierre se brise net, me séparant à jamais de mes frères.

Je relève la tête vers mon père, une expression de défi sur le visage.

Il me fixe, les traits déformés par la peur.

Je lève à nouveau ma hache et pousse un rugissement tonitruant.

Le sort a réussi.

J'ai la force de dix hommes...


	4. Ours

**Et voilà !**

**Dernier chapitre (normalement)...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 4 : Ours**

Ours.

Voilà ce que je suis devenu.

Un animal, une bête sanguinaire.

J'ai tué mon père.

Un coup de hache ou de patte, je ne sais plus.

Mes frères aussi sont morts. Ces idiots n'avaient qu'à ne pas me tenir tête.

Un bruit.

Je me ramasse sur moi-même, mon ventre effleure presque le sol. Dans cette position, il suffit que je détende d'un coup mes pattes postérieures pour bondir sur mon ennemi et l'écraser sous moi avant de le lacérer de mes griffes.

Je m'étais senti prendre de la hauteur, devenir de plus en plus impressionnant. C'était une sensation très agréable, un sentiment de domination qui parcourait mon corps de frissons de plaisir.

Mon père avait une expression terrifiée. C'est la dernière image que je garderai de lui : un vieillard, les deux bras devant la figure, tentant de se protéger maladroitement de l'ennemi venu le terrasser.

Le bruit se rapproche, léger, diaphane.

J'attends, à l'affût.

Mon ventre gargouille profondément, je n'ai plus rien mangé depuis trois jours.

Mes mains et mes pieds se sont élargis, mes ongles se sont allongés, devenant des griffes longues et luisantes, des armes parfaites.

Un tiraillement presque insupportable a envahi mes muscles, me donnant envie de me tordre de douleur sur le sol de pierre.

Mes frères avaient déboulé dans la salle, alertés par les hurlements paternels.

Eux aussi avaient hurlé, de terreur et de surprise, avant que je n'en finisse avec eux.

Mon nouveau corps me permettait de faire des choses dont je ne m'espérais pas capable.

Dans la cour, les soldats et les paysans, affolés par ma nouvelle apparence, avaient essayé de me repousser à coups de lances et de flèches.

Un vigoureux coup de patte m'avait débarrassé de ces contrevenants, et j'avais sauté par-dessus le mur d'enceinte, convaincu qu'il valait mieux attendre mon heure et revenir tout détruire plus tard.

Au fur et à mesure que je disparaissais dans la forêt, mes pensées s'étaient envolées, se limitant bientôt à des images empreintes de sensations.

Le vent froid sifflant à mes oreilles et faisant onduler ma fourrure.

Les bruissements étouffés des bois.

Mes pattes martelant l'humus.

Ma vision avait changé.

Je ne percevais plus que de vagues nuances de couleur et mon champ de vision était réduit.

Mais mon odorat s'était amélioré.

D'un seul reniflement, j'acquérais des informations sur mes proies.

Le bruit est toujours là.

A l'odeur, je parierais une biche ou un chevreuil.

Ma langue passe sur mes babines, effleurant mes dents.

Je m'étais arrêté après avoir mis plusieurs miles entre le château et moi.

Dans un cours d'eau, j'avais étudié avec ravissement mon reflet.

Mon corps couvert de poils noirs comme la nuit brillait au soleil.

J'inspirais la terreur.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai regagné le lieu de ma naissance.

J'ai réduit à néant le moindre pan de mur et tué jusqu'au dernier enfant.

Il ne reste plus rien de ma lignée.

Je suis le dernier.

Ours.

Je suis devenu un animal, dépourvu de sens logique et de sentiments.

Juste une pensée froide et calculatrice.

Ours.

Le suis-je vraiment devenu ?

Ou l'étais-je déjà ?


End file.
